


assorted fanart: Agents of SHIELD & Avengers/Hawkguy

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of various Fandom Stocking fills:<br/>•Clint and Natasha (Hawkguy-style)<br/>•Ward and Skye in trouble<br/>•May and Ward, exploring a suspicous-looking vault</p>
            </blockquote>





	assorted fanart: Agents of SHIELD & Avengers/Hawkguy

This one was for the prompt “anything about Ward being in trouble - and someone from the team being protective of him”. Okay, so it turned out somewhat angstier than I thought. Um. I swear the cavalry is on its way and they’re both gonna be FINE!  
  
I’m sorry?  
(No I’m not.)  
[eta: [now there's fic, too :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129826)

  



End file.
